


She's Alive

by CarryOnScreaming



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarryOnScreaming/pseuds/CarryOnScreaming
Summary: Tonks hasn't seen her girlfriend since she briefly tracked the Golden Trio down to Grimmauld Place so this is a surprise.Might be 2 or 3 chapters.





	She's Alive

She was alive, she was safe, most importantly though, she was there in front of her, real and breathing and smiling. 

She almost couldn’t believe her eyes, she hadn’t seen her since she’d managed to pop in on them at Grimmauld Place all those months ago. That meeting had only lasted about half an hour until she could feel the unease from Harry’s gaze meaning she’d out stayed her welcome, she couldn’t go with them no matter how much she’d wanted to be right there by her girlfriend’s side. She left them though, knowing there was no other choice, they were the Golden Trio and she knew Hermione would stay with the boys until Harry had completed his goal.

It didn’t mean she hadn’t worried though, she listened to that damn radio every day in case of any news of the Golden Trio being spotted somewhere or unusual incidents like the one that had happened at the Ministry, just something that she could hold onto. She read the Prophet as well, she knew that nothing would show up there but the slightest hint of hope she might find something kept her reading.

She was glad she’d been so paranoid now though, she’d been in constant contact with Aberforth Dumbledore over the past two and a half months after learning that she could aid the Hogwarts students through his portrait. Once she’d entered the Room of Requirement Neville had given her a fake gold galleon so that the students could send her messages keeping her up to date with what was happening at the school. It was no surprise to the Auror that her Brilliant girlfriend had been the one to come up with and make them.

That was why she was stood here right now, staring disbelievingly at the beautiful young woman in front of her. She received a message on the coin telling her to “come quick”, she moved as fast as she could not questioning the motive as the drive to keep the young witches and wizards safe took over her entire being. The last thing she thought she’d see when she arrived was the only person she ever wanted to see.

She stood frozen to spot, she stepped out of the portrait, wand out and prepared to hex anyone she didn’t recognise but instead of being faced with a DeathEater Hermione was there. She looked a little rough but still as beautiful as the last time Tonks had seen her, the other girl appeared to be just as shocked to see the pink haired witch. They’d left each other with the promise that once everything was done and the war was over they’d start over and fall back into each other.

Tonks barely registered the fact that the boys were there as well amongst all of the Hogwarts students as she focussed solely on Hermione. Finally managing to get her brain and her feet to work in tandem, she ran forward, wrapping her arms tightly around the younger girl. She was real, those words repeated in her head as she held on tight, fearing if she let go the girl would cease to be there.

They both pulled back, making sure to still keep as close as possible while being able to stare into the eyes of the other, both wet with unshed tears of relief.

“If I knew I’d be seeing you I would have made more of an effort” Tonks joked gesturing to her disheveled appearance, “left in a hurry.”

Hermione shook her head, it wouldn’t matter to her if Tonks was wearing a bin bag, the fact that she was there at all made her so completely happy she felt she could have exploded. 

“You’re always beautiful to me” the younger witch told her girlfriend honestly.

The pair embraced again, sharing a sweet passionate kiss making them forget about the countless other people in the room with them. 

They would have to part as quickly as they had come together again, there was a war to fight after all, but that could wait until they had drunk in all of the precious seconds that could be afforded to them before they were torn apart once again.


End file.
